


Under the Sea

by isweartothestarsabove



Category: Reckoners - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, M/M, Set in Firefight, Sharing a Bed, a cute little scene, losers in love, shortly after the fight with Obliteration, tbe first fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartothestarsabove/pseuds/isweartothestarsabove
Summary: A little scene in Firefight between Prof and David.  Sharing and cuddling in a bed.





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Never posted from my phone before, hope it turns out alright (´⊙ω⊙`)

David stepped into the room Mizzy led him too in the mansion and took a moment to look around despite his weary body and the bed calling to him to sleep.  It was a large room, larger than any room he’s ever had to himself. It threw him off since the rooms that anyone could really afford in Newcago were so much smaller than this.  He pushed the feeling of discomfort and unease aside and took off his jacket.

 

Crawling onto the bed, he couldn't help but feel lonely with all the room there was left on the bed.  He wasn't used to sleeping alone anymore, but he didn't know where Jon went after the fight with Obliteration.  David hoped he was okay. Tia mentioned that he had to use his powers when fighting the Epic. 

 

He shuddered when Obliteration popped into mind, how he nearly choked him and drowned him.  With that thought David looked at the ceiling, his heart rate picking up once more at the reminder of where he actually was.

 

Laying down and curling up in a ball, David let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, sleep overcoming him despite the crushing weight of water twenty feet above him.

 

At one point in the night David was awoken by the shifting of the bed and then a warm weight curling against his back.  

 

“Where were you?”  David mumbled incoherently.  Honestly, David wasn't even fully awake to even open his eyes, he didn't think any of his words sounded like anything except quiet mumbles.  His only answer was quiet sushing and a kiss to the back of his neck. Sleep quickly pulled him back in after that.

 

The next morning, if it was even morning, David couldn't find out due to his broken mobile, he realized there was a heavy weight over his back and his shoes were gone.  David smiled, struggling to turn over under Jon’s dead weight so he could face him. Jon grunted at David’s movements, sluggishly helping David turn over but not lifting himself up to help the process go more quickly.

 

Finally, after a few minutes David was settled on his back and Jon was still comfortably laying on top of him.  “When did you get back?” David asked, running a hand along Jon’s back and idly fiddling with his shirt as well. He waited patiently for Jon to gather enough energy to reply, knowing his partner was still waking up.  He took the moment to press a couple of kisses along Prof’s face, delighting in the simple fact that he could express his love for him in such a simple and intimate way.

 

“Late.” Was the clipped reply.  

 

David hummed, “Yeah. . .  Are you alright?”

 

Jon sighed, moving his head towards the crook of David’s neck, letting a moment of silence encase them.  Eventually he lifted his head a little, “A lot better now.”

 

A few hours ago when the Reckoners were in Babylon Restored, Obliteration attacked and near the end of the fight Jon faced him using his own powers to defend himself.  The problem was every time Jon used his powers the more and more he slipped away from his morals and humanity. But David has faith in Jon, that he’ll be able to control himself when using his powers. It was just a matter of practice.  

 

Jon sat up, moving off of David and he instantly missed the weight and warmth his partner provided, but he didn't say anything, just stretched and got more comfortable.  Yet when Jon turned on the lamp in the far corner of the room, casting a soft glow to the area, David saw that Jon’s gaze quickly darkened. “Who did this?” He growled, storming back over towards David and taking hold of his chin, baring his throat.  David forgot about the handprint bruise Obliteration left when he choked him.

 

“Was it Obliteration?  I should've killed that bastard when I had a chance,” Jon growled.  David rolled his eyes at the declaration.

 

“You didn't though, not unless you know his weakness?” David inquired.  He took hold of the hand gripping his jaw and pressed a kiss to it when Jon only glowered.  “I'm fine, see? Just some bruises from the fight. It could've been worse, but it wasn't,” He reassured and pressed another kiss to his hand.  

 

Jon groaned and pushed David back down onto the bed, laying on top of him and wrapping his arms around him.  “Sparks, David, I just want you to be safe,” he said as he pillowed his head on David’s chest. David grinned and started running his fingers through Prof’s hair.  It was curly and slightly tangled, so David was careful when tugging his fingers through so as not to pull it. 

 

“I want you safe too, Jon,” David quietly replied.

 

They laid there for awhile, basking in each other's presence.  Eventually, David was lulled back to sleep, his nose buried in Jon’s hair and his hands curled into Jon’s shirt.   

 

When he woke up again, the bed was empty and David knew he had to get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> How do y'all prounounce Prof? I realized it's an awkward word and I don't know how to pronounce that? Why not just Professor? It actually rolls off the tongue?
> 
> Also: the scene where David is trying to move under Jon is inspired from when I accidentally rolled on top of my dog in my sleep and he woke me up with his struggles to get out from under me and all I did to help was shove my hand under myself and try to push Jeb from under me. Took awhile, but it worked.


End file.
